Waking the Demon
by Dracossack
Summary: Beca is unrelentingly devoted to Chloe. So much so, that to invoke her rage by endangering Chloe has exceedingly dire consequences. One-shot story based on the song "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, I would like to start this by saying I'm not exactly the biggest Bullet for My Valentine fan out there, but this is a pretty decent song in my opinion. I was listening to it and the idea came to me to use this for a Pitch Perfect songfic, of which I have read a few and thought was an interesting concept. The story is based not only on the song, but also on a scene from episode 24 of the Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) anime. It is, in my opinion, a relatively dark story, and I should mention a trigger warning for violence and a perilous situation, though there isn't much in the way of graphic descriptions. I kept most of the really violent elements as vague as possible. As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

Update: I changed one line towards the end that I had originally used as a reference to one of the song's lyrics because I decided later I didn't like how it sounded.

**Waking the Demon**

The blistering wind sent tremors down Chloe's spine as she left the hospital. She walked slowly, despite the cold, because she had just finished an extended shift due to the other interns having called in sick, and she was utterly spent. It didn't help she had been working late throughout the week anyway, one of the perks of being an intern for the grouchiest, and quite possibly laziest, doctor in the state of Georgia. She shivered, pulling her jacket tighter, as she made her way to her vehicle. Pale moonlight shone through the side of the parking garage, and the clouds passing quickly across the sky caused the light to shift slowly, the shadows swaying eerily with the ever changing obstructions. It wasn't a new scene to the redhead, but it didn't make her feel any less uneasy every time she had to walk through the building at night. As she reached the small, white sedan that was her means of transportation, she froze. Turning around to observe the garage, she frowned and dismissed the sound she had heard as nothing more than a trick of her own perception. She sighed as she retrieved her keys from the small, black purse she carried. It was a gift from her girlfriend, Beca, and she smiled fondly at the thought of the short brunette as she felt the soft material of the bag on her hand.

"A bit late, tonight, I see," came the soft, silky, and frighteningly unfamiliar voice of a man from behind her. This time, however, Chloe did not freeze. Her hand still in the purse released the car keys and gripped the small revolver she always carried with her, but before she could draw the weapon, a hand grabbed her head and slammed it forward into the door of the car. She scarcely had time to cry out before her body made contact with the metal and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

Beca stared out of the window of the small apartment that was her and Chloe's home. Looking into the soft glow of the moon, she felt a restlessness inside her. It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to return home at late hours of the night, and Beca waited up for her every time. This time was different though. Normally, she'd busy herself working on a mix or read a book, but normally, there wasn't a sense of dread gnawing at the back of her mind. Most people would brush it off as paranoia, but Beca was not most people, and she was connected to Chloe in a way the redhead would hopefully never have to comprehend. The feeling was a warning, but she had no way to act on it with the lack of information she possessed. Beca cursed silently as she checked the time on her phone, realizing Chloe was a full thirty minutes later than she had said she would be home in her text earlier that night. At this point, all she could do was hope her redhead returned safely before she was forced to act on an even stronger feeling.

"Where the hell are you, Chlo?" She stated forlornly to the pale glass, looking out onto the brightly lit city.

* * *

Chloe woke with a shudder. She coughed as she did, and she realized that there were ropes pulling her arms back against the headboard of a bed, which she was pushed up against. Her feet were similarly fastened to the ends of the bed. She was helpless. Fear began stirring inside the girl as she realized the situation she was in. Blood dripped down her face from the wound on her forehead, running across her right eye, giving the impression that the tears she now shed from that eye were tears of blood. Footsteps began emanating from her right. Chloe's head snapped in the direction of the noise, and a tall, lean man appeared from the shadows. He was dressed in a rather expensive looking black suit. His hair was bleach blonde and it fell over his eyes in a strangely neat manner. All in all, one might normally think he was a fairly handsome fellow, were it not for his face. He wore an expression of gleeful malice, and Chloe shuddered again in fear of what was to come.

"I do apologize for the injury, my dear," he said in the same silky tone he had used before as he approached. "But you see, I did feel a bit threatened, and I couldn't have you trying to fight me and end up hurting yourself worse." The man removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and used it to wipe the blood from Chloe's face. The girl, however, simply glared at the man, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, don't give me such a look, my dear! Tonight is going to be fun!"

"I think you and I have very different definitions of fun," she answered quietly, to which the man responded with a delighted giggle.

"But that's the best part! You get to experience something new!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe cried out to the man.

"Because I can," he answered with an evil grin, raising a knife to his mouth. He ran his tongue across the blade before he began to cut at the fabric of Chloe's clothes.

* * *

"Dammit," Beca cursed as she saw the blood and the dent on the door of Chloe's sedan. At that moment, a burning sensation slammed into the girl's chest. She didn't cry out, she didn't wince, she didn't give any indication that she was experiencing anything besides the cold chill of the October air. She placed her hand on to the source of the pain, and her eyes narrowed as she understood what was happening. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

* * *

The strange man cackled as he stood over Chloe. The redhead, now left in only her undergarments, closed her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry more. She had endured an incredible amount of pain at this point, and was covered in gashes of varying shapes, which the man had claimed were 'art.' For a while, she began to hope he would simply kill her. But, as the man was now undressing in a sickeningly casual and slow manner, her hopes quickly dwindled. He whistled a tune as he unbuttoned his shirt, the unrecognizable melody sounding far too cheerful. Chloe tugged at the ropes, praying against all odds that the ropes might come undone.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man said, noticing the redhead's struggle. "I wouldn't bother with that." He waved an accusing finger at the girl, as though he were admonishing a child. Having now removed his shirt, he began to unfasten his belt, and Chloe's heart began racing. This couldn't happen. Not to her. Not like this. Just as her fear was reaching it's peak, the door came unhinged and flew across the room, casting a bright light into the darkened room. The man quickly turned to face the disruption, brandishing Chloe's revolver. A small figure stepped into the room, and Chloe's heart jumped in joy. It was Beca. She walked slowly, her hands in the pockets of her coat, her head looking slightly towards the ground. Chloe's hopes began to sink again when she saw the revolver in the man's hand, pointed directly at Beca.

"Beca! What are you doing?" Chloe screamed. It was bad enough that she had to experience this horror, but Chloe couldn't stand the thought that now Beca would have to suffer the same fate. However, the brunette didn't react. She just kept walking towards the man.

"I'd ask the same thing," the man said quietly. "Or are you blind?" He pulled the hammer back on the weapon as Beca stopped, her head now inches from the barrel. She raised her eyes to meet his, and, much to his surprise, she smiled.

"Chloe, I need you to do something for me," she said, still looking the man in the eyes. Chloe was terrified, and no words escaped her mouth. "I need you to promise me that you will keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, no matter what." The redhead couldn't find the will to speak. She was utterly petrified. The man, for his part was beginning to feel somewhat unnerved, partially by Beca's words, but mostly by her smile. Still, the thought of having another victim kept him from pulling the trigger.

"Listen, dear, I don't know what you think you can do about this, but this gun is loaded, and I'm sure you can imagine I'm perfectly capable of using it, as much as I'd hate to ruin that pretty face," he said. Ignoring him, Beca spoke again.

"Chloe," she said in a soft, tender voice that coaxed the girl out of her stupor. "Promise me. I cannot have you see me as I will be soon."

"I promise," answered Chloe as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her world went black, and all she could her was the sound of Beca and the man's voice.

"Dear, be realistic. I have the power here. And if you do as I say, I may even let one of you live," he said.

"I'm sure you would," Beca replied sarcastically. "But that won't be necessary."

"And why is that?" He inquired.

"Because you sealed your demise when you took what was mine," Beca said as a hissing sound filled the room, and the air began to fill with the rotten, detestable smell of sulfur.

"What? What the fuck?" The man yelled, and three gunshots rang out. Chloe screamed as she heard this, and she began to open her eyes when Beca's voice came to Chloe's ears in the form of a soft chuckle. Chloe squeezed her eyes tightly shut, remembering her promise to the girl.

"As I said, you allowing us to live won't be necessary," she said.

"What the hell are you?" The man cried out, his voice now dripping with fear.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Beca spoke softly. "You humans seem to think that you are the keepers of justice in this world, yet there's no limit to the boundaries of your evil. And for someone as pure as my Chloe to fall victim to your evil, well, let's just say that there's no escape from my rage now."

"Please, don't kill me!" The man said, his voice trembling. "I don't deserve this! I didn't even make love to her." Beca laughed loudly.

"You have the audacity to call it that? Please tell me you're just fucking with me, because there is no way you can really believe that," she responded coldly. Three more shots rang out.

"This can't be real!" He yelled. Chloe jumped as she heard the metal of the pistol make contact with the floor.

"Nothing is real," Beca whispered as the man let out a horrific scream of pain and agony, and Chloe heard sounds of ripping and tearing before the man was finally silenced. There were a few more sounds indistinguishable to Chloe, and after a few minutes, the smell of sulfur began to fade and she felt her hands being freed from their bindings. "You can open your eyes now, Chlo." The girl opened her eyes to see Beca standing over her, smiling brightly. Chloe let out a sob as she pulled the short girl into a hug.

"Oh my God, Beca!" She exclaimed. She could not believe she had been saved. Tears were freely flowing down her face as she felt Beca's arms wrap around her, and she let herself fall into the warm embrace. Looking over the brunette's shoulder Chloe surveyed the room, but was unable to find any trace of the man. "Where is he?"

"Perhaps it's better that you didn't know," Beca said somberly. Chloe let out a weak laugh as the girl picked her up. "But I suppose I have some explaining to do."

"I would say so," Chloe replied quietly. Beca looked into her face, sure there would be nothing but fear in Chloe's eyes, but, to her surprise, she found only love. She smirked as she opened her mouth to speak to the ginger.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, and Chloe nodded. "Then hang on, baby." Feeling the redhead's grip tighten, Beca leaped across the room, turning as she did so that her back broke through the the glass of the window, shielding Chloe as she did so.

'Holy shit,' was all Chloe could think as she realized they were not plummeting to their deaths after jumping out of a thirteenth floor window.


	2. Chapter 2

All of this "chapter" is essentially my thoughts and a bit of explaining of the inspiration for the story, not actual events or plot.

I mostly want to address the subject of the inspiration for the story, since I realize not everyone will have seen Black Butler or care to watch it.

***** SPOILER ALERT *****

If you have any interest in actually watching the series (which you should :P) then stop reading now and go watch it before continuing.

The story of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) centers around a 12 year old boy named Ciel Phantomhive, who is an Earl in Victorian England, and his butler, Sebastian, who is a demon. Ciel signed a contract with Sebastian, exchanging his soul for aid in his revenge against his parent's murderers and his own tormentors. However, Sebastian would not receive Ciel's soul until the contract was fulfilled. Thus, he protects Ciel with both incredible skill and dedication.

In the final episode of the first season, Sebastian is forced to revert to his true form to defeat Ciel's enemy. However, prior to his transformation, he requests that Ciel close his eyes until he is given permission to open them again, as he does not want Ciel to see him in his demon form, which he considers vulgar and unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. Even the viewer of the anime never truly sees Sebastian's true form. This is the inspiration and basis for the confrontation which takes place between Beca and Chloe's kidnapper in my story.

The other inspiration was, as I stated, the song Waking the Demon by Bullet for My Valentine. It's actually a pretty simple connection; I mostly just wanted to work with the idea that someone would try to hurt Chloe and that would awaken the demon that Beca truly was. This was the initial idea, and from this I derived the idea to have her demonic nature be presented in the same vague, mysterious way it was presented in Black Butler. That is the reason for the vagueness and lack of details.

I suppose if I had written it well enough, I wouldn't need to write this explanation, but I'm still learning. I have had several good reactions to the story, but even those that told me they enjoyed it seemed a bit more confused than I had intended the reader to be when the story concluded, so I don't think I executed the story as well as I could have.

That being said, once again, thank you to everyone who read the story, as well as those who were kind enough to give me feedback in the form of a review or PM. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if not, that at least I hope it wasn't a waste of your time to read it.

Oh, and I have been toying with the idea of continuing this story, which was suggested by a few people, and I do like the idea. If and when I do, it will be a separate plot line involving Beca portrayed in a similar fashion to that of this story. However, this story itself will remain a one-shot. The events that take place in this story may or may not take place in the new one, and I may change them around if they do. Also, I will not start this project until I have finished _Metalli-Beca_, because I'm already slacking on my other story, _To Be the Queen of Games_, so pretty much nothing will get done if I start a new story now.


End file.
